Zenko Sugawara
'Approval:' 7/2/13 5 feats bori (v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' ''"I will be Suna's Pride and Joy" - Zenko's Ninja Way '''Appearance:' He wears a grey outfit outlined by a tan scarf and cover. He wears the mark of Sunagakure around his waist, and keeps his grey hair mostly unkempt. He has a lean figure, but is deceptively strong. Standing at 5'11, Zenko is taller than some, but not gigantic by any means. Personality: Zenko is a lively young man, happy and excitable. Willing to do anything to improve himself for Sunagakure, Zenko wishes to one day be a ninja that is admired by all. His favorite dish is beef fried rice, and he will eat it at any opportunity he gets no matter what the restaurant. Fighting Style: Zenko's style is very heavily taijutsu based. He prefers to start off fights from a distance, so he can analyze what his opponent will do, but he is a proficient user of the Eight Gates form, and combined with his inherent taijutsu ability can easily best most other shinobi in hand to hand combat. His strategic use of Wind Release techniques allow him to be a great teammate for a short-ranged shinobi, as he can do damage from afar or swoop in close. 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Wind Release - Zenko can use Wind Release techniques. It is his innate chakra nature. Genin 2: Taijutsu Specialist - Zenko is a master of Suna Strong Fist, a style using a large amount of kicks and techniques based mainly on misdirecting opposing forces. Chunin: N/A ' '''Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Wind Release : Air Bullet - Blasts of air that can be used to shut down opposing shinobi from mid to long range (10 CP) # Sandstorm Combo - A rapid, three kick assault that launches the opponent into the air, a good set up for other attacks or a solid counter for up-close opponents. (10 CP when not using Eight Gates. 5 CP when in Eight Gates Form) # Eight Gates (Gates 1-4) - The user has the ability to unlock the first 4 gates that limit their chakra network, in exchange for a vast increase in power. (10 CP per turn with a +3 increase of Strength and Speed) # Stats - +5 Stat Points # Wind Release : Gale Chop - Wind chakra is channeled into a blade across the outstretched hand. The user can now chop through opponents or pierce them, with comparative stretch to Chidori. (20 CP) Equipment *(3) Tanto *(2) Shuriken set Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 6000 * Ryo left: 6000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 16' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Friday 4/12' 'Mission Documentation' Mission Log S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 4 ' 6/21/13 - Journey to the center of the Earth-Village! - 4 QP 6/23/13 - Eight Tentacle Freaks - 3 QP 6/26/13 - The Cock Named Mexico - 2 QP (limit reached) 7/1/13 - Moustachio - 3 QP 'D-Rank/RP: 4 ' 6/21/13 - Drinking at a Bar - 1 QP 6/23/13 - Campfire - 1 QP 6/26/13 - Genin Task Force Operation (GTFO) - 1 QP 6/29/13 - At a Resort in Iwa - 1 QP 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Zenko Sugawara was a solid student in the Academy, capable of all things, but never establishing himself away from the pack. The son of a Jonin, Takuya Sugawara, and a stay-at-home mother, Moriko Sugawara, Zenko had an easy family dynamic. After passing his exam and becoming a Genin, he returned home expecting a celebration. There was none. Moriko laid dead in the kitchen with grievous wounds, and Takuya was gone. Takuya has been heralded as an S-Rank rogue ninja, and blamed with the murder of his wife. Zenko is still the happy personality that he had before, but inside, he craves the truth. Zenko's goal is to find out what really happened that night, but he realizes before he can confront his father, he must become more powerful. Zenko will go to all lengths to reach that power, but for now, he bides his time, and trains to one day meet his father once more. 'Relationships' Ezekeial Kaguya - Close friend and solid teammate, Zenko and Zeke have been successful in many missions. They do not consider each other rivals, just a strong counterbalance to the other. Malkeru Uchiha - Ally. Fellow GTFO member and a close friend. He has combined with Zenko in many missions and is generally a fun person to be around.